


Love Is Not Self Seeking.

by Joham_Fate



Category: EastEnders, Redwater (TV 2017)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joham_Fate/pseuds/Joham_Fate
Summary: After Andrew returns from his trip to America, he discovers that Bernie is pregnant. Where does this leave Andrew and Kieran?.





	Love Is Not Self Seeking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely head canon.
> 
> (Spoilers if you haven't seen all the Episodes of Redwater.)

"My head is ridin’ out, Kieran." 

Andrew's voice comes across rough and unsteady through the speakers and despite the dodgy pixels on my laptop, I can see the redness surrounding the Farmer's blue eyes. 

I never have liked to see Andrew cry, and it has been happening far too much as of late. There was a time that I would pull him close and patiently wait for the tears to subside, whilst my fingers moved gently through his dark hair.

Four thousand miles has never seemed so far.

“I don’t know what to say, Andy.” I reply, my own voice coming out shaky. 

We should really have been prepared for something like this happening. After all, how could it not? This was the natural progression. I just never expected things to escalate so quickly. It seems Andrew didn't either.

"My Ma says I should do the honourable thing..."

My gaze fixes upon the brown wall, behind the laptop. Logically, I agree wholeheartedly. If my hypothetical son got a girl pregnant, I would be telling him the same thing.  
That didn't make Andrew's words any easier to hear though. And I have to admit, I am glad he didn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry, Kieran. I really am."

I shake my head, rubbing my hands quickly across my face.

"You are a good man, Andy."

Looking up, I fix my eyes hard on his, hoping to convey how I feel with both my words and soul.

"And I know you. In a way she never will."

Andrew smiles sadly in response, as he raises his hand to the screen, resting it on what must be my cheek. I do the same, though placing my hand on his. I can't help but feel that the universe is so cruel. 

"Kieran..."

I once again shake my head, my eyes closing. Not now. Not like this.

"Please don't." I pause. "Euros."

On cue, I hear the ping of the conversation closing.

I open my eyes after a few moments, staring at the blank screen. 

Another ping reaches my ears, this time from my mobile. It's a message from Andrew.

{And I know you. - A. x}

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
